Beautiful Forehead
by Subarashii Shinju
Summary: Ketika Sai berkata bahwa ia menyukai perempuan yang keningnya indah, keesokan harinya Ino langsung menguncir poninya ke atas untuk memamerkan keningnya./ 'Apa jangan-jangan Sai-kun suka Sakura, ya'/ SaiIno for yenny nurlaela salma/ Happy birthday, darl! :))


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beautiful Forehead © Subarashii Shinju**

**Warning(s) :**

**OOC | AU | Typo(s) | Non-EyD ****| One-shot  
><strong>

**SaiIno special untuk yenny nurlaela salma.**

**Maaf kalau gak sesuai dengan permintaan. :")**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~ :))**

* * *

><p>Semalam hujan turun dengan deras, membuat pagi ini terasa lebih segar dengan bau tanah basah dan embun pagi yang bertetesan jatuh dari dedaunan. Sang surya mulai menampakkan diri dari balik gumpalan kapas di langit, membuat dedaunan yang dihiasi oleh embun pagi tersebut menjadi berkilau bak kristal bening.<p>

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang dibanting dari rumah yang di sekelilingnya dihiasi oleh beraneka ragam bunga. Diikuti oleh derap langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu depan dan teriakan sang ibu dari ruang makan.

"Ino! Kau harus sarapan dulu!" teriak sang ibu yang melihat putrinya sedang mengenakan sepatu di teras depan.

"Tidak perlu, _Kaa-chan_. Nanti saja di sekolah. _Ittekimasu_!" jawab gadis bersurai pirang seraya mencium kilat tangan ibunya kemudian berlalu pergi.

"_Itterashai_!" balas sang ibu, "Dasar anak itu," keluhnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Lho? Ino kemana, _Kaa-chan_?" Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang bertanya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, namun tak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Ino sudah berangkat, Dei. Kamu juga cepat-cepat mandi sana! Baumu sudah seperti pupuk kandang, tahu!" perintah sang ibu yang ditanggapi oleh pemuda tersebut dengan merotasikan bola matanya malas.

"Memangnya siapa coba, yang hari Minggu kemarin menyuruhku untuk memindahkan pupuk kandang dari truk ke gudang seorang diri?" umpat pemuda bermanik _aquamarine_ tersebut kesal. Pasalnya, sudah berkali-kali ia mandi dan berpuluh-puluh sabun mandi dia gunakan untuk menghilangkan bau pupuk kandang yang bersemayam menyelimuti kulitnya, namun hawa-hawa pupuk kandang tersebut masih tercium sampai sekarang.

**TUK.**

Terdengar suara daging yang dipotong dengan pisau tajam.

"Kau barusan bilang apa, Deidara?" Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh sang ibu.

Keringat dingin menjalari dahi, pelipis, hingga ke leher Deidara.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Aah, aku mau mandi dulu," Deidara mengelak seraya berlalu menuju pintu kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Lho, mana handukku?"

Sepertinya Deidara lupa kalau handuknya masih basah karena kemarin terus-menerus dia pakai.

"Handukmu masih basah. Pakai punya _Tou-chan_ saja," tawar Inoichi yang baru muncul dari kamar mandi seraya melemparkan handuknya dan sukses mendarat di kepala kuning Deidara.

"_NO WAY_~" jerit Deidara _alay_.

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino. Itulah nama dari gadis cantik dengan kulit seputih susu yang kini sedang berlari di koridor sekolahnya ini. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda tersebut berkibar-kibar mengikuti setiap ayunan langkahnya.<p>

Sebelum Ino mencapai pintu kelasnya, langkah gadis bak boneka _barbie_ tersebut terhenti sejenak untuk mengambil cermin dari dalam tasnya dan bercermin untuk mengecek keadaan rambutnya.

"Kyaa! _Kami-sama_, penampilanku mengerikan~" jeritnya heboh.

Ino pun segera membalikkan badan menuju toilet terdekat untuk merapikan penampilannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino akhirnya keluar dari toilet dengan masih menggenggam cermin dengan tangan kanannya yang dihadapkan di depan wajahnya. Masih setia memperhatikan sosok di dalam cermin kecilnya, ia merapikan poni yang biasanya menutupi sebelah matanya menjadi diikat ke atas, memamerkan kedua manik matanya yang berwarna bak lautan biru, serta kening indahnya yang tak selebar Sakura.

"_Yosh, perfect_! Kuharap sekarang diriku sesuai dengan tipe gadis yang disukai Sai-kun, hihihi~" Ino terkikik sendiri seraya membayangkan kejadian kemarin, hari Minggu sore.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kausuka perempuan yang seperti apa, Sai? Tolong jangan tanya kenapa, aku hanya ingin tahu," Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran setelah mendengar pertanyaan pemuda pirang berkulit tan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya._

"_Hmm ... aku suka perempuan yang keningnya indah," jawab Sai atas pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Sang penanya tak merespon, ia kini sedang sibuk mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk. Pertandingan basket antar kompleks tadi benar-benar membuat peluhnya sukses bercucuran tanpa henti, namun usahanya tidak sia-sia karena membuahkan kemenangan._

"_He? Kenapa? Supaya bisa dikecup terus, ya?" goda Naruto seraya memamerkan seringai rubahnya._

"_Aku tidak seperti kamu yang menyukai gadis berdada besar, Naruto," sahut Sai dengan kalem._

"_Apa katamu? Aku tidak menyukai seorang gadis dari itunya, kok! Kaupikir Sakura berdada besar, hah?" Nada bicara Naruto naik beberapa oktaf sehingga membuat pemuda beriris hitam di sebelahnya tersenyum palsu, seolah bangga karena telah membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu naik pitam. _

"_Lho? Kamu masih suka padanya setelah ia beratus kali menolakmu?" Pertanyaan atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut pernyataan Sai membuat Naruto tertohok. Dengan segera ia mencengkram kuat-kuat dadanya, membuat baju yang iakenakan menjadi kusut._

"_Kamu mengejekku, ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada geram sembari melemparkan pandangan menyipit pada Sai. Sai hanya menganggapinya dengan senyum__—__lagi__—__._

"_Kamu harus move on, Naruto," Sekali lagi, pernyataan Sai sukses menohok hati pemuda pirang tersebut._

"_Lebih mudah mengucapkan daripada melakukannya, Sai. Aku bukan kau yang bisa menarik semua gadis bahkan janda ke pelukanmu hanya dengan satu kedipan mata," Naruto mengungkapkan pendapatnya, yang tumbennya kali ini benar._

"_Mau kuajari?" Sai menawarkan._

"_Dasar playboy," cibir Naruto sembari memutar sapphire-nya bosan._

_Sai hanya tersenyum palsu menanggapi pernyataan sahabat kuningnya._

"_... Tapi boleh saja, sih,"_

_Dan tawa seorang pemuda ebony meledak setelah mendengar jawaban pemuda bermanik sapphire yang kini sedang menggaruk pipinya malu._

"_Hei, kau hanya berbohong, ya, Sai?!" teriak Naruto geram, merasa dipermainkan. Namun hanya dibalas Sai dengan tawa yang tak henti-henti._

_Ino yang bersembunyi di balik pohon langsung menyeringai senang._

"_Ternyata tipe gadis idaman Sai-kun seperti itu, ya? Aku tak menyangka~"_

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

Ketika Sai ingin masuk kelas, ia langsung terheran-heran ketika melihat Yamanaka Ino berdiri di depan pintu kelas, menghalangi jalan. Sekejab ia merasa takjub sekaligus heran dengan penampilan baru Ino. Terlebih lagi dengan senyum kelewat manis yang tersungging di bibir gadis Yamanaka tersebut. Beruntung gadis itu cantik, karena jika tidak pasti orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa Ino adalah salah satu pasien yang kabur dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha.

Sai langsung tersenyum palsu dan bertanya pada gadis penghalang jalan itu, "Kamu kenapa tersenyum seperti itu, Ino-san?"

Bagaikan disambar petir, Ino langsung melongo tak percaya. _'Lho? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa Sai-kun terlihat biasa saja? Apa keningku kurang terlihat? Apa aku kurang menarik perhatiannya?'_ Ino sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tak menyadari bahwa Sai justru semakin heran dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Apakah kau sakit, Ino-san? Atau kepalamu habis terbentur tembok?" Tangan kiri Sai langsung memegang kening gadis di depannya, membuat rona merah menjalari pipi Ino.

"Tapi tidak panas," Sai bergumam sembari mengusap dagunya sendiri.

Namun gumaman itu justru membuat wajah Ino semakin memerah karena menahan amarah—sekaligus malu. Dengan amarah yang sudah tak mampu ia pendam lagi, Ino segera memukul kepala Sai dengan bogem mentahnya.

**BUAK!**

"_Ittai_! Kamu kenapa, Ino-san?" Sai makin tidak mengerti.

Ino menghembuskan napas kesal sembari berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan menghentakkan kaki.

Dasar Sai tidak peka!

* * *

><p><em><strong>SKIP TIME<strong>_

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sebagian besar murid KHS segera berlari menyerbu satu tempat, yaitu kantin. Termasuk gadis pirang bermanik _aquamarine_ bersama sahabatnya ini.

"Hee? Jadi itu alasannya kau menguncir ponimu tinggi-tinggi, Ino?" Seringai mengejek tersungging di bibir Sakura.

"Jangan bicara keras-keras, _Forehead no Baka_!" Dengan segera, Ino membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Umbbhh—bephaskanhaku!" Merasa kasihan melihat sahabat _pink_-nya yang tidak bisa bernapas, akhirnya Ino melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari Sakura.

"Ugh, tanganmu bau sekali, Ino!" Sakura mengeluh sembari terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa?! Sembarangan! tanganku—" Ino langsung mencium tangannya sendiri.

"Uwek~"

"Wangi, ya?" Sakura mencibir.

"Kenapa tanganku bisa bau begini?" Ino mengomel sendiri, mengabaikan cibiran Sakura padanya.

"Mungkin kau lupa mencuci tanganmu setelah dari toilet." Sakura mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Walaupun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa sahabat bak _barbie_-nya itu bisa menjadi jorok begini.

"Sok tahu, kamu!" Ucap Ino jengkel. Dan dibalas oleh Sakura dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Haruno-san, kau dipanggil Sasuke-san di atap sekolah," ujar Sasame, teman sekelas mereka.

"Apa? Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi~" Sakura membenturkan keningnya ke atas meja.

"He~ Ternyata kau masih jadi babunya, ya?" tanya Ino sembari tersenyum mengejek, membuat Sakura langsung mengasamkan muka.

"Diam kau!"

Kini gantian Ino yang menjulurkan lidah.

"_Anoo_ ... kauharus segera ke sana dalam waktu 20 detik, Haruno-san. Aku permisi," pamit Sasame.

"Aaw ... sepertinya dia tidak suka menunggu, lho, Saki~" Senyuman mengejek Ino semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Berisik, Ino-_pig_!" ucap Sakura sebelum menyeruput minumannya.

"Kau tidak pergi? 20 detik, lho, _Forehead_~" Sakura menyipitkan kedua manik gioknya.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Tidak, kok. Aku hanya memberitahumu untuk menjalankan kewajibanmu," kilah Ino, kemudian ikut menyeruput _lemon tea_-nya.

"Kalian kompak sekali jika membuatku menderita," ujar Sakura menggerutu.

"Oh, ayolah~ Apa salahnya? Sasuke-kun itu tampan, walau masih lebih tampan senyumannya Sai-kun, sih~" ujar Ino terkikik sendiri, membuat gadis _pink_ di hadapannya _sweatdrop_.

"Hmm ... masih berjuang mendapatkan sang pujaan hati, ya?" Sakura tersenyum meremehkan.

"Huh, sombong sekali kau. Berasa laku saja,"

"Aku memang laku," Sakura mengibaskan rambut sepundaknya.

"Laku oleh Naruto dan Lee, huh?" Ino meledek. Ya, tidak perlu diragukan lagi kalau kedua pemuda tersebut terang-terangan mengejar Sakura.

"Yah, daripada tidak sama sekali, 'kan?"

"Kau menyindirku? Menyebalkan," Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku tahu aku menyebalkan," ujar Sakura bangga.

"Dan Nona Menyebalkan ini seharusnya mengunjungiku di atap sekolah," Tiba-tiba, suara seorang pemuda menginterupsi percakapan mereka, membuat keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Apa yang—" Sebelum Sakura selesai bertanya, Sasuke segera menyela perkataannya.

"Kau membuang waktuku. Ayo pergi," Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura yang gelagapan untuk pergi dari daerah kantin.

"Eh? Tapi—" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Sakura~" Ino melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Inooo!" pekik Sakura geram, namun hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh pemuda Uchiha yang berjalan di depannya.

_**Ino's POV**_

Aku tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah lucu mereka. Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah dilihat-lihat, mereka memang serasi. Dulu, aku dan Sakura selalu bertengkar untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Tapi semua berubah sejak Sai-kun datang. Senyumannya menjeratku. Perhatianku teralihkan. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah merelakan Sasuke untuk Sakura entah sejak kapan. Yah, aku sih tidak masalah. Toh, Sakura orangnya memang menyenangkan. Jadi kupikir mungkin tidak apa aku menyerah untuk kebahagiaannya.

Haah ... aku jadi kepikiran. Sai-kun bilang, dia suka gadis yang keningnya indah. Apa jangan-jangan Sai-kun suka Sakura, ya? Yah, walaupun Sakura itu keningnya lebar bagaikan lapangan terbang, tapi sebenarnya aku juga mengakui kalau keningnya memang indah. Justru kening lebarnya itulah yang menggambarkan kecerdasannya. Tak heran kalau Sakura mendapat _ranking_ dua seangkatan setelah Sasuke.

Melihat reaksi Sai-kun tadi pagi ... sepertinya memamerkan keningku ini tidak ada gunanya lagi. Ah, tidak! Aku terlalu cepat menyerah. Aku harus berjuang apapun yang terjadi!

_**End of Ino's POV**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sai's POV<strong>_

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, namun aku masih belum menemukannya. Ya, aku sedang mencari Yamanaka Ino. Karena setelah bel masuk berbunyi tadi pagi, gadis itu tidak mau memandang ke arahku lagi. Apa jangan-jangan dia marah padaku dan tidak ingin melihat wajahku? Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah.

Haah ... aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan walaupun sudah banyak buku yang aku baca. Seperti _quotes_ yang kuambil dari sebuah buku berjudul '_Mendokusai Onna_' karya seseorang berinisial Nara Shikamaru, yang isinya adalah:

'_Perempuan itu merepotkan. Ayahku berkata, kalau tidak ada perempuan, laki-laki menjadi tidak berguna. Segalak apapun perempuan, dia akan memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya pada laki-laki yang disukainya. Namun pada saat itu pula, aku mendapat sebuah pernyataan. Bahwa walaupun ada perempuan, masih ada juga laki-laki yang tidak berguna.'_

Sejujurnya, walaupun aku menghapal semua isi dari buku tersebut, aku sama sekali tidak memahami artinya. Ya sudahlah, yang penting aku hapal.

Baiklah, lupakan soal _quotes_ yang panjang namun tak jelas itu. Lupakan soal buku karya seseorang bernama NS yang tak kumengerti sama sekali itu. Sekarang aku harus mencari Ino! Namun setelah kutanya Sakura yang notabene sahabatnya juga tidak menemukan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Ino.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah itu tidak enak. Yah, walaupun sampai saat ini aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa kesalahanku padanya, sih. Lebih baik aku pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Mungkin melukis pemandangan dari bukit belakang sekolah juga tidak buruk.

_**End of Sai's POV**_

.

.

.

Setibanya Sai di bukit belakang sekolah, pemuda berambut _ebony_ tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut tempat ini. _Onyx_-nya yang sekelam malam melebar ketika menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Ino ternyata menghilang ke tempat ini.

Sai yang melihat Ino duduk di tepi bukit sendirian, langsung menghampirinya.

"Kamu belum pulang, Ino-san?" Merasa namanya dipanggil, Ino segera menoleh.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ino dengan ketus, membuat Sai menaikkan alisnya heran. _'Apa dia masih marah?'_ pikirnya.

"Hanya mencari udara segar," Sai menjawabnya disertai senyuman khasnya. "Mau pulang bersama?" tanyanya.

Melihat senyum Sai, Ino justru memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak mau!" jawabnya dengan nada ketus. Sai hanya bisa tersenyum bingung. Sampai sekarang Sai masih tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah dia perbuat sehingga Ino menjadi ngambek padanya.

Sai melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul setengah empat sore. _'Kalau Ino-san masih ingin di sini, bisa bahaya kalau nanti dia pulang sendirian.'_ Pikirnya. Akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk menunggui Ino agar bisa pulang bersamanya sekaligus menggambar pemandangan untuk membunuh waktu.

Tak terasa ternyata sudah menjelang malam Sai menunggui Ino yang anehnya masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya. Sai bergegas menghampiri Ino yang sedang tersenyum sembari memandangi matahari terbenam. Sai terdiam sejenak memandangi wajah gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ tersebut, dan tanpa sadar menyeletuk, "Kamu cantik juga, ya, kalau dilihat-lihat," sambil tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Hah?" Ino menoleh memandang balik wajah Sai. Rona merah langsung menghiasi pipi Ino.

Sai langsung tersadar. "Aah, eh ... lupakan," ujar Sai gelagapan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

Suasana menjadi canggung, Sai berdehem sejenak. "Sudah hampir malam. Ayo, kuantar pulang."

Ino memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar. _'Benar juga. Tak terasa aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktuku di sini,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Ino beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera mengangguk. "Ayo pulang, Sai-kun!" ajaknya sembari tersenyum. Melihat senyum Ino, Sai langsung berpikir.

'_Apa ini artinya ... Ino-san sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?'_

.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena rumah Ino tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Merasa terlalu hening, akhirnya Ino membuka percakapan. "Saat di bukit tadi, kau sedang menggambar apa, Sai-kun?"

"Eh? Ah, tidak. Hanya ... pemandangan," Jawaban Sai yang agak gugup membuat Ino mengernyitkan alis heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Aku boleh lihat tidak?" tanyanya antusias.

"Hmm ... besok saja, ya? Ini sudah malam," ucap Sai dengan senyuman khasnya lagi.

"Aah, benar juga. Sayang sekali~" Ino menghela napas kecewa.

Sai mengantar Ino pulang sampai ke depan rumah Ino. Pemuda bermanik hitam tersebut berkata, "Besok jangan ikat ponimu lagi."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Kenapa?"

Sai menggaruk kepalanya gugup sembari memandang ke bawah. "Karena kau ... membuat jantungku tidak sehat,"

_Aquamarine_ Ino melebar.

'_Eh? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ... jantungku jadi berdebar-debar begini?'_ Pipi Ino langsung berevolusi menjadi tomat segar. Melihat wajah Ino yang memerah, Sai semakin salah tingkah dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Tapi pada akhirnya, Ino mengangguk juga sembari tersenyum manis.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, membuat kedua orang yang sebelumnya saling bertatapan, kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu.

"Iya, _Kaa-chan_. Aku akan mencarinya, kok. Tenang sa—"

"_Nii-chan_?" Panggil Ino, memastikan bahwa pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang membelakangi mereka memang kakaknya.

"Ng?" Pemuda yang dipanggil '_Nii-chan_' tersebut segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino.

"_Konbanwa, Nii-chan_," sapa Sai sembari menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Siapa yang kaupanggil _'Nii-chan'_, hah? Oi, Ino, kau darimana saja? Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!" cerocos Deidara tanpa henti, tak lupa dengan hujan lokal yang menyertainya.

"A-_Anoo ... gomennasai_." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menundukkan kepala. Ia menunduk bukan karena merasa bersalah, namun ia menunduk untuk menghindari semburan hujan lokal yang berasal dari kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau pulang bersama seorang pria?" sembur Deidara lagi.

"Eh, itu—"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya mulai besok kau akan kuantar dan kujemput setiap hari agar tidak pulang terlambat!" putus Deidara seenak jidat, bahkan sebelum Ino sempat menjelaskan.

"EEEH~?"

.

.

.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

><p>Happy New Year, minna! Semoga tahun ini bisa lebih baik lagi dari tahun sebelumnya~<p>

Btw, Yenny-san, maaf baru bisa publish sekarang. Maaf juga ya kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. (_ _)

Mintanya humor ini jatuhnya malah nista, hahaha. :'v #tabokindirisendiri

Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun, ya, Yenny-san~ Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, makin pintar, makin cantik, makin sholeha, wish you all the best! :))

Yosh, terima kasih sudah mau baca.

Jaa nee~

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Subarashii Shinju**


End file.
